Broken
by w.i.t.c.h. lover99
Summary: Will moves to the small town of Forks, leaving her fellow Guradians in Heatherfield, and meets the Cullens, who help her cope through the pain of losing her friends, while the other guradians look to eachother for comfort.Rated T for language
1. We'll be ok lil' sis

**Matt pov**

"Matt!Matt!"My head shot up looking for _her_.I felt something colide with my body.I looked was clinging to me tears running down her face."Will?" "Im moving!What about us,the girls,Oh my god what about W.I.T.C.H.!?"She was painful seeing her in this took a minute for everything she just said to register to me."Cant you-" "No!Ive tried everything!My mom doesnt want to move either but her companys moving!We have no choice!"The tears formed in my own eyes."H-have you told the girls?"I asked my voice cracking."N-no you were the first one i saw. We leave in a week."Her lip quivered and she burst into another round of life without her would never be the same, none of our lives would, she had made a difference in more than just our lives. She had made a difference in all of the worlds,she led us through battle and was strong enough to do so. I wiped a tear from her face. We were making a scene a big one at that, lots were suprised, no one had ever seen me cry, but this was enough to make me cry in front of the whole student body. I kept my arms wrapped around her securley never wanting to let go, my shirt was soaked from her tears. She was sobbing and so was i. I loved her, more than life, and to prove it i had risked my life way more than once, for her, all for her. The warning bell rang. "I better go tell the girls before their classes start."She said pushing away from me slightly. "Arent you going to class to?" "No.I have to start packing." She sobbed again and i pulled her into a short sweet, passionate, kiss. Then released her, she had to go, but now, i felt empty. I didnt walk to class after she left i sat on a bench pulled my knees to me and cried. After about 30 minutes i stood up, and started to walk to class. She was leaving, and there was no stopping her.

I handed the teacher a tarty slip and she looked at me curiously. I slipped into my seat beside Cornelia. She had her head laid down on her arms and her shoulders were moving up and down and was sobbing quietly. She tilted her head to look at me, and sobbed , Will, and the others were pactically sisters. I stood up angerly and kicked my desk. I ran my hand through my hair. "Olsen!Office now!" Yelled the teacher. I slung my bag over my shoulders and went out of the room in doing so i kicked the door. When i got outside i slid down the wall into a ball and cried, for the second time that morning. "Matt...?" I heard someone whisper. I looked up to see Cornelia standing over me. "I-im sorry Corny. This is just making you worse." "I understand, you love her just as much as i do." "Cornelia when she came all of our lives changed for the best." "I she first came, i was a snob to her, wanting her to leave and never come back and now, i would do anything, anything, to make her stay. "She slid down the wall beside me her eyes looked dead, empty, similar, or so i assume, mine and the others look like at the moment. "Itll never be the same. But she would want us to be happy." I told her my voice empty. "Good luck with that!" "We'll be ok Lil' Sis."


	2. Im moving

Irmas Pov

I sat by a little puddle, that was left from last night's rain, I looked over both of my shoulders, no one was watching, so, why not have a little fun?I let the water follow my finger, making the shape of a seashell, before dropping it, with a splash,back into the puddle.I sighed contently watching the little ripples,that the splash had formed, soothe away,back into the still crystal clear water, that it had been once before.I sat there just staring into the water, my element, feeling almost content, but then i felt frustrated, all of a sudden, upset, useless, a failure and many more emotions, none of them positive."Having fun?"Asked an emotionless voice behind me.I whipped my head around to see Will, hands behind her back, standing there, with a tear streaked face._That would explain it,_ I see, me and my friends are practically sisters, as most of you know why, and if you dont well...i dont feel like , we have a strong bond, strong enough to be able to share the same emotions, and be able to know when the others are , I assume, your wondering why i didnt feel Will coming.I, in being me, am not always aware of the outside , now im wondering how i _couldnt_ feel the tingling in my stomach, aware or not.

"Mmmm, conditionally yes, or at least was until your emotions butted up?" "Im sorry for ruining your fun but you need to know ahead of time..."I felt fear in the core of my stomach,this was not going to be good."Whats wrong!?Is anyone hurt?!"I babbled."No, not physically, at least."She murmured.I stared on in confusuion."Irma...im moving."She couldnt meet my i heard her correct?Surley not."C-come again?"I stuttered, hoping i _had_ heard wrong."Im moving, Irma, and before you even suggest ,no, theres no stopping it, it is, what it is."

Taranees Pov

I walked a quick pace to my first period class.I had at least ten minutes until the bell rang, but i didnt want to mess up my attendance at being early for class.I arrived at room, I have always found her name sorta weird, but did not want to get any good jokes or nicknames out of it, at the risk of the strict teacher hearing.I watched as my feet as they shuffled along, i was always the first one in the class, most of the time, beat herself.I heard a light tapping noise, an annoying one at that, and tried to block it out, assuming it was the air conditioner or something like it became louder, harder to block out, I looked up to glare at the cause, only to see Will staring out the of a sudden emotions, strong ones, ones i knew that were not mine, overwhelmed forced me back a step, causing me back up against the wall.

"Will...why are you here?You dont have this never here early, is there something wrong?"I shot the questions out quickly fumbling to keep my concentration on the point at hand, not the painful emotions weaving their way through my protective armour.

"Yes, Taranee, there is something wrong, and might wanna sit..."She motioned toward the seat next to her.I sat, my mind searching, for a possible reason as to why she would make me sit to give me it that bad?Obviously so, Will had never looken so...broken, before in all of the time i had known her, she had never looked more vulnerable.

"Taranee"She sighed"Im not gonna be here for much longer, maybe a week, if not, less than that."

"W-what do you mean your not going to be here?!" "Im moving, Taranee, and i cant seem to be able to except that, how could my mom do this to me?To us?Im sorry, its just you were the first person i met here, and you knew how frustrated, how _scared_ i was at first.I dont wanna go through that again, i had nothing left in Fadden Hills for me to mourn over, to be in complete agony over, i wonder how ill look there, lost, full of pain, "She chuckled darkly."or if ill feel anything at all, the walking huh?How ironic this situation is, im the girl who has to leave everything she loves behind, jumping into the unknown, a story full of magic true friendship, love, and then only to have it ripped away when happiness is at its peek.A disatrious fairy tale, i if there was a way to get out of well, why even try?Its dead set in writing, litterally."I grimaced at how hopeless she sounded, how took a minute to comprehend all this, i was in pure shock.I couldnt remember a life without Will, it wasnt as great, i can tell you that, because a life without Will meant a life without magic, and im not sure if i could live without excitement, the adrenaline that ran throught my veins during a battle, power during the transformation, i was addicted to not having Will by my side through it all seemed unnatural, Will somewhere without us seemed out of place, seemed wrong.

Cornelias POV

I pushed and shoved my books into my locker.'_Why do these things have to be so small!?"_I yelled mentally, the others probablly heard it of course, i most likely just gave Irma a couple of good jokes."You know,"Came a dead voice from behind me.I swirled around to come face to face with my leader."Its not that its small, you just have too much stuff in there."She gestured to my locker, with little actual interest in our , so there was some bad news, lets put it off for a little longer shall we?"You think?"I asked glancing at my over flowing locker. "Mmmmm, one outfit too many."Yes, i carried extra's in my locker!I love clothes sue me! "I couldnt fit anymore into my closet."I said nervously, something about how she looked at me was starting to annoy and scare looked me over as if contemplating how would be the best way to say something.I just now took a moment to see how she looked, i cringed at her outfit, although i could see even bigger things to worry about, my fashion critsism was still eyes were now closed, scrunched up with pain that i couldnt place, she slouched more than usual, it looked as if her confidence had dissapeared, she didnt look like the Will i knew, she didnt look like my now seemed to be questioning the ups and the downs to her words.I sighed, getting slightly annoyed, she obviously had something to say, why not just say it?!"Spit it out already would ya?! I dont have all day!"I eyes snapped open and she looked at me, ok glared, but still, if it was big news i had to know!She looked as if she was about to chew me out, but decided against it.

Will POV

I shot my eyes open, suprised at Cornelias words, i glared considering on giving her a peice of my mind, but the rational part of me told me that that wouldnt be the best idea, after all, we both were on edge, she was anxious, i was dreading and in painI knew she would be the hardest to tell, well not so much tell, rather to convince, that there was nothing we could do.I had to phrase this carefully, so much as not give her hope but not completely crush her either.I heard the light tapping of her foot."Cornelia, you might want to sit down..."

Cornelia pov

I rinkled my nose as i looked down at the dirty ?There?I dont thinks so."I...think i'll stand." "Your choice." she murmured."Cornelia, i wont be here for long."She said slowly as if checking to see if those were the right words."Ok, so... vacation, Your point?"This was what she was so worked up about a week or 2 away?.We were big girls, we could handle that, no need for face hardened."Thats not what i meant, Cornelia!"Her words, although im sure they werent meant to be, were harsh."Im leaving, not a vacation, not a minor trip!Im moving, not coming back!You understand?!"Her tears spilled uncontrollably as she hit the locker beside mine, the vibrations and force causing all the stuff in my own locker to come spilling out, causing a large mess to cover the large hallway.I didnt even try and pick up my beloved clothes all i could do was stare at the cause of it in absolute shock._'C'mon!Get a grip Cornelia!'_I shook my head to ridof the last bit of the shock i was in."Well, th-thats alright we can fix it weve done it before, it shouldnt be that hard."I said confidently, although, she looked as if all hope was she remember?Could it possibly be any worse, surely it was just another transfer request, like the other,would barely reach the Boss's desk, and if not,well,we were technically superheroes, we culd find another way around it."Its not that simple Corny!"I flinched at my hated nickname."So,"It was barely a whisper,"your not even going to try?!" "I dont see a reason for it."She said dully as if we were talking about todays lunch menu."Not a reason?!Not one reason to stay?!How about me?!The others?!The world?!Isnt that a good enough damn reason to stay!?"I rarely cussed, only when i was upset, and was pretty fucking upset at the moment."Goodbye, Cornelia."She turned and walked away, this wouldnt be the last time i would see her, i was sue of that, but i had probably just spent a full day of the little time i had left with her.

Hay Lin pov

I leaned my head back against the tree outside the courtyard looking up at the Shefeild sign that lead to the school, and then returning to my latest the moment i was sketching my surroundings.I heard the shrill of the warning bell, now anyone else would begin to pack their stuff, but i couldnt, i had to get this finished first becuase if i didnt when i came out later things would be changed.I was detailing a group of boys by the sign, and huffed when they , there was always my imagination.I felt someone land beside me, i glanced over at the person before i put some of the last touches on my sketch."Didnt you hear the bell?"I asked Will."Didnt you?"She snapped pushy..."I had to finish this...One !Done!"I plopped the sketch pad down on my lap."Whats up?"I asked turning to her."Honestly, not meaning to be rude or anything, but you look awful...no offense."I commented checking her over.I giggled when i saw her shirt was on backwards."None taken."She said."I guess i gotta make this quick..." "Whats the rush?!Im already late anyway!"I loved talking with my friends."Hay Lin, lets make this short because every reactions different and truthfully i dont want stay and see you suffer."I raised my eyebrow at her, questioningly."Im it, dang i shouldve done that with Corny!It might have been easier."She mumbled the last part, and well, i didnt even listen her first words were enough to keep me quiet, wich was hard to do most of the time.I sat there, like and idiot unsure of what to say, what to do, how to react, i was just unsure period.I was until, i heard her sigh as she stood up, "Im sorry, Hay Lin, ill let you pull yourself to class soon though."She said sternly."Bye, Hay."She whispered weakly.


	3. Goodbye

Will pov

Today, was was the day i would be torn away from everything i know, everything i loved.I looked them all in the eyes, took each hand in mine, pulled them close and gave them a tight squeeze, feeling moisture of their tears soaking me as well as i was them.I got to the end of the line, to Matt, and kissed him as passionately as i could muster.I had already said my goodbyes, i had spent my time i had with them, and was leaving.I was facing the day i had, a year ago when Mom had decided to send in a transfer request, faught against, only for it to backfire and hit harder.I might not ever see them again, we, ok i, had agreed that staying away on breaks and so forth, would be a smart me crazy if you will, but its very logical to me, to see them again, get used to and then have us pulled apart time after time, seemed a worst option than not seeing them at all.I hoped, knew, they could if they put enough effort into it, i didnt make such a impact on their lives as they thought, although they did mine, to move on as if i never would be better for them._'For them, for them...'_ Thats what i felt like this is about, make their lives better than mine, i could, and would, live through the pain if they were happy.I would do anything for them to have that, even cause myself more pain that neccessary._'No!This is completely neccessary!' 'For everybody but you...' 'Shut the hell up!' _Ok Will... talking to yourself... "Stayin my arms forever."Matt murmered. I whimpered,_ 'No, damnit, No!No weakness, not here, not there, not anywhere!' 'Ok, Dr. Suess, snap out of it!' 'What did i tell you!?' 'Will!Your doing it...AGAIN!'_ "I would if i could..."I whispered.I let go, i looked them all over one by one, one last time, sighed an agonized sigh. "Goodbye, guys." Me and the girls did our little handshake halfheartedly, clapsing hands at the end for a little longer than neccessary, before i turned away, and walked toward the car, wich at the moment looked like a sure from now on, everything without them would look like a cell, no would be.I slid in the seat slowly, i watched out the back window, them fade away, it was goodbye, not a farewell, not a see ya later, goodbye.


	4. Alice

Will Pov

I dropped the cardboard box, in my new _**pink**_ room!Pink!Now, if it wasnt in thisituation id freak, but why did it matter?I was barely even aware of breathing, i hadnt shed a tear since i left Heatherfeild 2 days ago, i hadnt drawnup my face at the dust covering my new, what should i call it?Definately not home, out of place,i knew were my home was, and it was 2,000 miles away from Forks, Washington, in Heatherfeild, California.I layed down on my bed, already covered with white blankets and sheets.I looked at my plain wall and jumped up, going to grab the pictures i had brought from Heatherfield.I dug through the many boxes, and fount the thumbtacks.I began to stick the pictures up 1 by 1 onto the undecorated finishing i sighed, exhausted, and layed down on my bed, i would be attending Forks High tommorrow... what a joy.

My day had been... in i blocked everything out, every emotion, every thought, everything that could hurt.I had fount my self in this position many times the last few days, id find myself in a different place than i had last recalled.I smirked, i wasnt far from the truth when i talked to Taranee, i _was_ a walking actually, i did as told and only as told, spoke only when spoken to, skimmed through my work absentmindedley, as if it were instinct, Aced everything so far in my classes, and i couldnt figure it out, in Heatherfield, i would push my mind to find an answer and usually that wouldnt even i could answer it all effortlessly, it confused me, and my thoughts began to wonder to,_ 'I could just imagine what Irma would say.'_ Or something along those lines, and i would mentally scold myself for it to.I found myself in the Cafeteria, even though last time i checked i was in biology, Oh, well, i was used to this by now.I needed a distraction, that mustve been it, that was the reason i flowed through class easily, i needed distraction, and this was the best i could get, made sense.I got my lunch, knowing i wouldnt eat it.I wasnt _trying_ to starve myself, its just nothing looked appealing anymore, so i played with it. I sat at an empty table, staring at the tan wood surface.I glanced up to lock gazes with a pair of golden eyes.I internally groaned, The Cullens!Why?Why here?I saw Edward, the mind reader, raise and old guardians had had a very respective past with these vampires, the Cullens had helped fight Phobos not that it helped much, i guess i mean afterall, he still wasnt defeated when..._ we_ came in was he?Yan Lin had specifically became best friends with Alice Cullen, and had not kept in touch with them exactly, but had the Oracle watch over them, and inform her of the important details, and Yan Lin had told us _everything_ she knew about them, now, with the latest news Yan Lin had come up with, was the fact that the Cullens had 2 new family members Bella, and Renesmee had told me the peculiar story of the 2 and i was intrigued to know what they were like at the time, but now i wished they would turn around and never glance at me again, but Alice had already had her sight on me, and her mate, Jasper, the empath, face was crumpled up in pain, and unbearable pain that had to be coming from me, i chanelled it as much as possible, to give him some peace, and he looked at me bounced up, and over to me."Hi-" "Not interested Alice."I seemed nice enough, and thats not how you get friends, that the point though i dont want friends.'_Or do you?' 'No!What the hell are you doing back?!Didnt we have this conversation a while ago?!'_ I saw Edward smirk at my mental arguement.I turned to glare at him, and giggled a half hearted giggle when he turned away a look of fear sketched onto his face._'Wimp.'_I teased him.I could get along with these..._people_, but i wouldnt be able to give them my full self, or my old self, i should say, i would do nothing but hurt once they figured out who and what i was they would want to know everything i could imagine the Yan Lin?What are the others like?I wouldnt be able to answer them not now, not anytime soon.I looked over at Jasper, i wouldnt do this to , that would definately not be right for him to have to feel my pain._'You need comfort!' 'No, i dont!Damnit!Go away!' _Alice shook out of her shock."Strange."She stated.I looked at her and raised my eyebrow."Im not Edward.I have no idea what your mumbling if you dont mind could you inform me?Better yet, dont."I turned back around, having no intentions to talk , well, Alice wasnt so annoying, concerned, danced gracefully over to the chair straight in front of me and took a studdied me for a minute, "Your not very cooperative," She siad simply.I scoffed, "_Im _not very cooperative?!I was going to mind my own business, ignore everyone, for the best, and you come poking your nose into my , if you dont mind, i would like to have my lunch in peace." "Your going to be a part of our lives, way or another you will be, i know, ive seen."She reached for my hand, i jerked it back. "Why do you care?!Its not reasonable, you know nothing about me!" "I know your in pain, i know you know everything about me and my , this is a complete mystery to us!We dont know how you got here, we dont know how you know what we are, all we know is that your just here, lonely and afraid, and, i might add hateful!"She snapped."You dont want me around, Alice.I will cause nothing but trouble." "I dont believe that."She laid her hand on top of mine. I glanced up into her golden eyes, and, somehow, i knew she was going to help me through this as much as possible.I had a new sister, not as deep as my _true_ sisters, but a sister nonetheless."Fine.I'll go."


	5. Mixed Up

Will Pov

I glared at my now white knuckles as i gripped to the table tightly.I could feel their stares boring into me, "It's not nice to stare."I barely whispered, although i knew with their acute hearing, they heard it.I heard Alice's bell-like laugh ring throughout the whole Cafeteria stopped and stared, not being able to believe the beauty of it, of course i wonder what everyone would think if they knew_ why_ she was this perfect, why all of them were this even through all the pain managed a smile at his loved one, he could managed because he had _her._Edward would make it through the constant pain of my thoughts, because he had Bella and Renesmee, I had no , maybe, but really?I wasnt sure that was enough to ever make me actually smile full heartedly, actually i _knew_ it wouldnt, and appareantly, since i got here i knew _everything_.So i must be right.I heard Edward chuckle."So, Will, right?"Bella asked.I nodded numbly."Why did you move?" I gave her a look that pointedly said 'Shut the hell up.'She of course, obliged, she was not a pushy girl, vampire !What ever!"Ok...scratch any hobbies?"Asked Alice."Swimming, singing, fighting..." I stopped there, feeling the tears build in my listen to my thoughts, and saw me in my guardian outfit, practically kicking Cedric's scaly ass, on Halloween."Oh...really?Is that what the guitars for?Singing?"I had almost forgot about the guitar case thrown over my back.I beamed at me, "Can we hear?"She asked her golden eyes sparkling.I bit my lip, "Im not sure thats sucha good idea..."I looked at Edward and Jasper."We'll be fine."They said."Are you sure?" "Of course!" I looked on hesitantly, and slowly began to take off the guitar case.I opened it, to reveal a guitar cover in 'We!' Stickers."Awww!Whos this little guy?"Asked Rosalie.I raised an eyebrow, Rosalie usually doesnt like anybody."Edward smiled at me, "Your an exception." I nodded, ignoring Rose's god!So now ive got nicknames?!All right, its official, the world hates me!I gently picked up the guitar, that all the girls, Matt, and Elyon, had bought for me last year.

La La La  
La de da de da  
La La La

How come everything turns out  
Leaving me with more doubts  
I feel like im upside down  
And i dont wanna be here  
I go right, shoulda gone left  
And i say things i should of not said  
Look at me in this big mess  
I dont wanna be here

Everything i do  
Is making me more confused  
Oh it used to be easy  
All i had to be was me  
Not mixed up  
Everywhere i go  
Somewhere that i dont know  
Oh im hoping that im dreaming  
Cus im sick of this feeling  
Im mixed up  
Somebody help me  
La La La  
La de da

Tell me how to fix this  
I'd trade my world for one wish  
To go back to my other life  
Oh and get it right

Everything i do  
Is making me more confused  
Oh it used to be easy  
All i had to be was me  
Not mixed up  
Everywhere i go  
Somewhere that i dont know  
Oh im hoping that im dreaming  
Cus im sick of this feeling  
Im mixed up  
Somebody help me

To hold me, To tell me  
Everything is gonna be okay  
Cus today it feels like  
I wont make through the darkness  
Dont know how to get outta this  
So mixed up  
Somebody help me

La La La

Everything i do  
Is making me more confused  
Oh it used to be easy  
All i had to be was me  
Not mixed up  
Everywhere i go  
Somewhere that i dont know  
Oh im hoping that im dreaming  
Cus im sick of this feeling  
Im mixed up  
Somebody help me

I looked up, shyly, i dont really know why i cared what these people thought but i mouths were hanging open,Ha!What a human reaction!Well, i guess i done good if i honestly sounded good to a vampire, and after a second getting over the shock, Alice smiled sweetly. I looked around as everyone appluaded, _'Oh!Just great, like i wanted attention!' 'Oh, you know you love it!' 'Do not!' 'Do to!' 'Do not!' _"Uh, Will...?" I snapped out of it, "Yeah?Oh!Sorry, i ummm.. just..." "Argued with yourself?"Smirked Edward. I glared, i wasnt being playful, i didnt think i could ever be playful again. "We will help you!" Said Alice, confidently."No!"I growled, "Im fine!" "No your not!You need help!" Bella snapped, she honestly was the last person i would ever think to do such a thing.I turned to her, my eyes narrowed. "Who said I _wanted_ it?!" I slashed out. "I didnt want it either!But i took it, because i would do anything to forget only if for seconds at a time!And, no, i was never happy, but i laughed even though it was forced half of the time, i smiled, because there was nothing else i could do!I couldnt find them, i couldnt drag him back, so i didnt waste my life like your wanting to do!" **(shes talking about New Moon) **She snapped back standing up harshly. "I dont need this!I dont need you! Any of you!Leave me alone!" I snapped, as i stomped away, i looked back once, to see Alice's pained face standing out of the rest, she knew me best.

**Anybody think it was to cheesy...?Im not to sure....**


End file.
